This Holiday
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: It takes a family holiday and death threats, but Marissa finally understands why Erica hates Krystal. Bianca/Marissa. Spoilers tagged inside.


This started off a humor fic, just involving a holiday with the in-laws. But somewhere along the way, it took on a mind of it's own and this is what happened.

I want to say for the record, I was a total Babe/Bianca shipper(even after the big switch storyline but mostly because they had great chemistry. Not because I wanted 'Baby-Dawl' anywhere near MiMo and such forth.)

Another thing; no this isn't to bash characters. I actually used all of my favorite characters for this fic, except Ryan. I don't like him but I didn't massacre him like I originally wanted too. I tried to keep an objective view on things as I wrote this.

**Summary: **It takes a family holiday and death threats, but Marissa finally understands why Erica hates Krystal.

**Spoilers:** The Baby Switch(2004-2005). August 29, 2011

**Pairings:** Bianca/Marissa, Jackson/Erica, Greenlee/Ryan, Kendall/Zach.

**Past: **JR/Babe, mentions Jaime/Babe, BAM, Krystal/David

**Other:** Reggie Montgomery, Miranda Montgomery, Gabrielle Montgomery, Emma Lavery

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, yeah, David. Well," she paused for a sigh, "David and I have our issues; that's for sure. But we..yunno, we just manage to co-exist. Life is too short." she said helpfully.<em>

"_Good,. Well then..then maybe you and Krystal can co-exist too." Bianca said, not exactly hopeful but looking optimistic nonetheless. With a tight smile,_

"_Not that short." Erica replied._

–

With that in mind, Bianca bit her lip as she and Marissa were talking about Christmas dinner. It would be their first Christmas as a couple but it really wasn't looking like they'd spend it together.

"I don't think it's safe for our parents to be in the same room as each other." Bianca said finally. Marissa seemed to pout,

"But...Christmas is all about families coming together." she said, a little hurt coloring her tone. Bianca nodded, looking apologetic,

"I know but well... either Mom or Uncle Jack will kill David." she said.

"David doesn't have to come." Marissa offered.

"And I don't want to hide all the knives because Mom and Krystal in the same room wont be safe either." Bianca continued.

"Have some faith in your mother." Marissa admonished.

"I do," Bianca started, her tone heavy, "I have complete faith that Mom will pick up a knife, heavy bottle, or something equally as deadly and go after Krystal if she breathes too loudly." she finished.

"Erica isn't that bad."

"She's hates your mother." Bianca offered up.

"So, what? We just don't have a family dinner because your mother can't stand my mother?" Marissa asked impatiently.

"No," Bianca said simply, "You could always go and have dinner with Krystal and whoever else. I could go and have dinner with Mom and company. We could spend the first half of the day together." she said, offering a solution. Marissa sighed, she didn't like it but, maybe it could work.

"Yeah...I guess." she said. She hoped it wouldn't be like that forever.

–

**Two years later...**

"Bianca, come on, we can't keep doing this." Marissa said, striding into Bianca's home office.

"I understand that they're your favorite but you always start the fight about the waffles." Bianca said, confusion and guilt at eating the last chocolate chip waffle coloring her tone.

"I meant holidays!" Marissa exclaimed, "We can't keep spending parts of the days together. The holidays are all about family and we are a family. Me, you, the girls, and AJ." Marissa said,

"I know its jus-"

"They're gonna have to learn to be in the same vicinity and not kill each other sooner or later." Marissa said gently. Bianca puffed her cheeks out,

"Alright. Thanksgiving is in two days," she started, leaning back in her chair, "I have Jessie's and Frankie on speed dial."

"Why?"

"Specifics aren't important." Bianca said waving a hand.

–

"Mom, be nice." Bianca said when the faithful day finally rolled around. Erica blanched,

"Am I ever anything but?" she asked. Bianca just shot her a dry look.

"Maggie is sitting with Mira-"

"You let that trollop into your home?" Erica screeched.

"Krystal's here already?" Kendall asked coming into the door.

"Kendall!"

"It was a legitimate question!" Kendall defended herself.

"No, the tramp isn't here yet." Erica said gently.

"Then wh- oh. Stone." Kendall greeted coldly.

"And with that in mind, I have to go. Thanks for letting me see Mimo." Maggie said squeezing Bianca's forearm thankfully. Bianca grinned,

"Yeah, well, you know how it goes. See you at Christmas dinner?" she asked leaning in to kiss Maggie's cheek.

"Stone, keep your face off of my girlfriend's lips." Marissa glared walking into the home, Krystal shortly behind her. David brought up the rear.

"And since the temperature keeps dropping," Maggie motioned to the door wanting to make an escape. "Good luck, Cousin." she said to David as she all but ran from the home.

"Let the festivities begin." Bianca muttered as everyone else finally made their way inside.

–

"This is totally awkward." Miranda said, bright smile on her pleasant little face.

"Truth." Reggie said raising his milk to his niece.

"So, uh, Gabby, how's school?" Krystal asked.

"Kendall, get that fork please." Bianca said taking a sip of her wine. Kendall reached over, intent on just snatching it from her mother's hand.

"Mom," Kendall started, grunting a little.

"It's really fun! I passed my math quiz last Friday!" Gabby said cheerily,

"-give me the for-"

"Oh! Well that's just great! I bet your a smart little bug!" Krystal offered a friendly smile.

"Gabby, sweetie, we don't speak to dirty things." Erica said gently. Kendall let out a fierce jerk, flying to the floor. Zach watched, his eyes amused and went back to his turkey.

"Mom," Bianca started, calm written on her face. Marissa's jaw dropped, at the audacity of that woman.

"Erica, I know you don't like me," Krystal started.

"Oh my," Erica cut in, "It's smarter than I gave it credit for." she said, her tone shocked. Kendall finally picked herself up, huffing and blowing her hair from her face.

"No thank you Zach, I don't need help." she glared.

"Good." he said with a smile.

"She's has a name, Mother." Bianca said taking a bite out of her ham.

"Bianca, there are young ears present." Erica admonished with a straight face.

"I need wine." Greenlee muttered to Jackson. He just grinned.

"So, Reggie, new girlfriend?" Bianca asked, ignoring her mother.

"Oh yeah. But nowhere near as interesting as this." he grinned a little.

–

"I think I should go," David said, standing after the parents had sent the children to watch a movie.

"Why in such a hurry, Hayward?" Ryan asked, glaring at the man.

"Because all protective shields are currently in the other room watching whatever movie is popular among them now." he said unashamedly. "And Erica still has possession of a knife. And we all know how she gets with those." he said, a smirk covering his face.

"Yeah, maybe if you didn't push her," Ryan started, "She wouldn't feel the need to try and kill you." he finished, a quiet smirk on his own features.

"It's people like you that make me happy it takes two to make a baby," David began, his voice almost sounding sad. "If it weren't for that, the Earth would be crawling with idiots, like you." he said, stating his honest opinion.

"That's funny," Ryan said, his face actually showed his false amusement.

"Yet oddly true." JR said from his place, "I'm sorry but I gotta agree with Hayward on this." he finished, his face pained.

"Oh I know you aren't talking," Greenlee began, rolling her eyes at the man. JR held his hands up in defense,

"He's worse than Slater," he began. "He barges into people's homes even when he doesn't have a reason to be there. He demands answers that have nothing to do with him and he abuses cops." he finished.

"Do we need to list all of your flaws as well, JR?" Greenlee said, her voice hard. JR shrugged,

"I've got em written down, save us some time." he offered, reaching into his pocket.

"Marissa, could you keep your dog on a leash?" Greenlee asked, the edge still in your voice.

"And he has his wife fight his battles for him." David piped in, "Must be really lonely in that sad, deluded world you two live in." he finished.

"Not as lonely as it is for you. Living inside your own head; thinking you're better than everyone else." Ryan fired back.

"I don't think I'm better than anyone here." David admitted, "I think I'm smarter than most of the people in this town." he added.

"David, you're worst than everyone in this town combined." Krystal piped in.

"That says a lot coming from trailer-trash such as this." Erica said, waving in Krystal's direction. Krystal just laughed in disbelief,

"Really, Erica?" she asked.

"Yes, tramp steamer." Erica said as if it made perfect sense.

"You're calling me a tramp? How many men have you slept with, exactly?" Krystal asked. Erica pretended to think,

"Probably as many as you slept with on your prom night." she said.

"I feel the beginnings of an earthquake." Kendall said looking to Bianca.

"This is better than daytime TV." Zach said, chewing his gum in amusement.

"I have a past, I admit that," Krystal said.

"Wait, you actually know what the truth is? Someone, call the presses!" Erica exclaimed.

"Bianca forgave me." Krystal said simply, her eyes boring into Erica's.

"Bianca sometimes suffers from Polly Pocket Syndrome." Kendall piped in, not bothering to censor herself.

"I think I should worry about the tolerance for alcohol I'm developing." Bianca muttered, looking at her empty wine glass, "And I never said that." she said, her voice hitching as she fought back a belch. It was so unbecoming.

"But we're...friends?" Krystal said, confusing tainting her voice.

"Never said that either." Bianca said thinking back.

"You forgave Babe!" David argued.

"Still dunno what I was thinking that day. I mean, hello," she waved a hand around vaguely. "And you know what I don't understand?" she asked suddenly. All eyes shifted to her,

"What's that?" Ryan asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Why no one hates Tad or Jaime." she said, her eyes drifting to the ceiling as she thinks back on those long nine months. "When you think about it, no one really tore into them about it. But boy did we tear into David, Krystal, and Babe." she stopped, "Even JR got a bunch of blame. And it pains me, physically to say this, but he was a victim too. For a while. Kinda." she said, her face bored as she regarded her family.

"Okay, uh, question." Marissa waved a hand.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" she asked. Everyone turned shocked faces to her,

"You don't know?" the entire room asked. Marissa blinked, shaking her head.

–

"I think we need more wine before we get into this." Bianca said standing,

"Oh ho no," Marissa said, pulling her back into the seat, "I don't think anyone needs to take another drink until we clear up whatever it is that's making your mother want to stab my mother with a butter knife." she added.

"Well," Erica started, clearing her throat and unable to continue.

"She knows about Micheal." Bianca whispered.

"What does that bastard have to do with any of this?" Marissa asked, panic rising.

"After Bianca found out she was pregnant. It wasn't easy, she came to me because she trusted me." David began. He seemed like as good a person as any to tell the story and someone would stop him with any inaccuracies. "Erica wasn't pleased because she knew it could have possibly destroyed Bianca," he said lowering his voice, well aware that the children where just in the next room.

"Okay, that's understandable but heartbreaking." Marissa said slowly.

"Well, I looked out for her. I was there for Bianca in anyway I could be; even when she was hiding the pregnancy." he continued. "But when push came to shove, I betrayed her." he said, his eyes connecting with Bianca's across the table. "Babe was pregnant at the same time and it's no secret what I think of Junior. Anyway, this was really before I knew Babe was my daughter really,"

"Wait, you didn't know you had a daughter?" Marissa cut in.

"No. For the longest time, I didn't even remember David." Krystal admitted ashamed.

"Anyway, Bianca and Babe went out into the storm, worrying the hell out of the entire town respectively and even Junior was going out of his mind with worry. They had their babies and Babe's ex-husband set this hole chain of events off." David stopped, passing the ball to someone else.

"We were told," Kendall picked up, her voice catching, "That Miranda died and that Babe's baby lived." she finally managed out.

"I think we sho-"

"You need to understand this, Marissa." Bianca said softly. "Kendall told me my baby died and...I couldn't believe it. I held her in my arms and Kendall was telling me she was gone." she stopped, her voice breaking, "I never... I never accepted it."

"In the beginning, Babe genuinely thought that Miranda was hers. She'd passed out so soon after giving birth she didn't remember much." Krystal said, finally voicing things. "Paul had said that Bianca's baby died and Babe's lived and who were we to question it at the time?"

"I couldn't accept that. I couldn't believe that my granddaughter hadn't made it and I hated Babe for it." Erica admitted openly, "I resented her and an innocent baby just for living and that is something I am NOT proud of," she said. "But I demanded a DNA test. There was no way, right?" she asked.

"But the test confirmed that Miranda was the baby that Babe and I had named Bess. She was my daughter." JR said, his eyes tearing up.

"How is that possible?" Marissa asked, her voice raw with emotion. Krystal looked down and away, ashamed. As did David. "You two? Really?" she asked, her voice heartbroken.

"Nothing I do that's despicable should surprise you anymore, Marissa." David said softly.

"David only became involved after he found out that Babe was his daughter." Krystal said, not willing to let David's own self-hatred implicate him more than was needed. He was guilty enough without taking on more of a load and adding to his self-pity.

"Why?" Marissa asked, her face disgusted.

"They were dangling the one thing I craved in my face." David started, not an excuse just an admission. "A daughter, I finally had a child...someone who loves unconditionally even though she was a grown woman." he said, his voice bitter, "So much for the unconditional love of a child."

"Because you're a sick man, David!" Marissa exclaimed.

"I loved her and wanted to protect her! Had he found out sooner, JR would have ruined her, even more than he already was!" he said, defending his actions.

"So you blame JR because you turned your back on someone who was more of a daughter to you than I or Babe ever could be?" Marissa asked. David lost his steam, bowing his head,

"No, that's my fault." he said. He was silent for a few minutes before he looked up at Marissa, "I regret that choice. Every day." he said finally.

"I convinced Babe to keep quiet about Miranda's true identity." Krystal said, taking her blame.

"During all of this, where was AJ?" Marissa asked, turning her angry eyes to Krystal.

"We thought he was dead." she said. "Turns out, he was just a town over living as Ace Buchanan" she added, "I don't even remember how we found out but when we did, Babe was going to return Miranda to Bianca. She was going to tell her everything." she said hurriedly.

"How long was it before she gave Bianca her baby back?" she asked, her voice low and deadly.

"Nine months." JR whispered. "For nine months, I bonded with her. I thought she was my baby; my daughter." he said, his anguish apparent. "I sat there beside Babe that day; the day Bianca opened the Miranda center in the memory of her daughter. We all did and they knew!" he roared, pointing to Krystal and David. By now, Krystal had begun to cry. Marissa absorbed this,

"So you're telling me," she began. David watched her face, his stomach dropping at the familiar glint in her eye. That was his side of the family. "that she was going to just hand over a baby that she'd bonded with for nine months just because her baby was alive? Miranda wasn't good enough anymore so she was going to just say 'hey, Bianca, turns out my son is alive. Don't need your baby anymore, here ya go see ya!'?" she asked. Her tone was controlled. In that moment, Kendall regarded Marissa as an equal. Not just the unfortunate relative of Krystal and David.

"It wasn't like that," Krystal began.

"Oh come off it, Krystal, it was. It was exactly like that and we both know it." David snapped. "There's nothing you or I can say that can make this right or take it away."

"I know that David and I wish every day I could." Krystal said, her red eyes turning to him.

"Babe gave Miranda back to me; the night she was leaving. She handed her over and told me the truth." Bianca said, wiping her eyes. "I was so...angry and for a moment, I hated her." she admits. "I actually...I actually got in a pretty go shot on her." she said, a ghost of a smile coloring her features. "But then JR came looking for his daughter." she said, her eyes shifting to JR.

"I got there and she was telling me...telling me Miranda wasn't my little girl. She wasn't my Bess." he said, squeezing his napkin. "I...she was lying. What other explanation was there?" he asked. He looked at Bianca, his eyes full of guilt and remorse, "We struggled a little and I pushed Bianca. I pushed her harder than I thought and she fell off a balcony." he said, a few tears leaking from his blue eyes.

"Miranda is what kept her with us," Greenlee said softly. "She was in a coma but...a Christmas miracle happened. She woke up; for her baby girl." she said, her smile soft and sad.

"That was when our family really started becoming whole." Reggie said, speaking up. "We...nothin' else mattered anymore, yunno? We had our miracle baby." he said finally.

"So how'd you get AJ back?" Marissa asked JR. Krystal opened her mouth but Marissa's eyes cut to her, "Do not speak." she growled.

"I hunted them down. Literally," JR said after a pause. He'd never seen Marissa that angry or that filled with hatred before, "I held Krystal hostage and demanded my son." he said, somewhat ashamed but not at the same time.

"So what do Tad and Jamie have to do with this?" she asked.

"Babe was going to run off with AJ and Jaime because JR was an unfit father. Tad was going to help them, hell he was already helping them." Bianca said.

"I'm a horrible husband but I'm a good father." JR said fiercely Marissa nodded, already knowing this. He was good so long as he didn't drink.

"But you and Babe were getting married again." she stated.

"Love...makes your ability to forgive skewed." he admitted. "We were toxic for each other. I was no good for her and she was no good for me." he shrugged. Marissa let out a heavy breath, sitting back in her seat.

"I need...I need a moment." she said standing. Bianca watched after her, tears falling freely. She felt a heavy, calloused hand engulfing hers and her eyes snapped up to meet Reggie's understanding gaze.

"I got her." he said standing. The rest of the family remained silent, all of them reliving the horror from so many years ago.

–

"Kinda makes you wonder what woulda happened if the apple fell the other way, doesn't it?" Reggie asked, watching as Marissa sat between a sleeping AJ and Miranda. She looked up, startled and moved to wipe her eyes,

"What?" she asked. He smiled,

"Come with me?" he offered, holding out a hand. She nodded, looking at the two beautiful children before her. As she grabbed his hand, she looked at Emma and Gabby as welling, finding peace in the fact that all four children were sleeping. He led her out the back door to her own house, standing on the back porch, "I think about it." he said finally. She looked at him,

"About what?" she asked.

"About what woulda happened if we never found out." he shrugged. "How it woulda probably kept destroying our family." Marissa nodded, for a few moments, she had too. If things had been different, she wouldn't have her family.

"It's hard not too." she whispered.

"I know," he said, "But things played out like they were supposed too." he whispered. "I gotta believe that someone up there had all of this planned all along." he pointed to the sky.

"Why wo-"

"Because you don't fuck with Bianca Montgomery's children." he cut her off. "She's a Mama Bear, through and through. Those are two people in her life you don't threaten." he stopped, blinking a little at the sudden stinging, "If it hadn't happened...she wouldn't be who she is now."

"I know but..nine months?" she said, her stomach turning. He nodded,

"I know." he said, his voice breaking. "And it sucks but... I wouldn't change that for her." another pause, "She's more of a sister than a cousin to me. I dunno why so don't ask but...she's never been my cousin. Always my sister."

"Well your sister is a hell of a woman. I've heard her defend them both." she muttered. He smiled,

"And I sat with her while she planned to destroy everyone involved." he admitted. Marissa's eyes whipped to his and he nodded, "Oh yeah, they were gonna pay."

"You stopped her?"

"You crazy? Hell, I was comin' up with places to hide the bodies and how to remove evidence." he said unashamedly. "No, she stopped herself. She took a look inside and she knew...she wasn't that person. She's capable of it. More than capable but she wouldn't feel right." he said, shrugging his shoulders a few times. "Tuck them in extra tight tonight and give them an extra kiss and thank God for making sure they found their ways to you." he offered his advice openly as he turned to go inside. Marissa remained outside for a few moments just looking at the sky.

–

"I love you so much." Bianca jumped when she heard the whispered words in her ear. She looked up and Marissa shook her head, "Shh." she said.

"You okay there, Pippi?" Greenlee asked lightly. Marissa smiled at her,

"I am, half-pint." she said not missing a beat. Her eyes turned to Erica and she reached out her hand. Erica took it confused, "I am so sorry for every bad thing I ever thought about you when you said something offhandedly to Krystal. I never knew just how deep this went and I understand your hatred." she said. Erica blinked,

"I...well...okay." she said, taking her hand back a little uncomfortable. Marissa turned her eyes to her parents,

"You don't have to say it; I already know." David said standing, "Thank you for giving me this though." he said moving to leave.

"David...wait." Marissa called. She shook her head, a sardonic smile tugging at her lips, "I can't...for the life of me completely hate you for this." she said amazed.

"I deserve it." he said frowning.

"You deserve a lot more." Ryan growled. David ignored him,

"I know you do. But do you see this," she pointed then turned her head to stare at Bianca, "This incredibly strong-souled, beautiful and forgiving woman right here?" she asked. He nodded. "You hurt her and by doing so, it hurt me. And I don't care if it was a lifetime ago, I feel her pain." she said, her voice shaking with the anger building inside of her. Bianca put a calming hand on her back.

"I know." he whispered.

"But as much as I don't want too, I believe that you do actually adore me. And that you do want a relationship with me. And the knowledge that you hurt me...that you broke my heart again is enough to tied you over." she said finally. He nodded, taking a deep breath through his nose. "Don't expect any lunch invites but if Bianca wants it, you'll be here for Christmas." she said. He nodded, turning and making a quick exit.

"Wow. Aren't you a big person?" Kendall asked, not sure how she felt about that.

"Bianca taught me." Marissa admitted. "But you," she turned to Krystal, sneer coloring her face, "Oh you can burn in hell." she said, her voice breaking again,

"Mari-"

"You...you started this entire thing and I will always have more of a reason to resent you than I do David. This is a simple fact." Marissa said,

"That isn't fair." Bianca whispered into her ear,

"I don't care." Marissa said shaking her head. "I knew David was the devil incarnate from the beginning. He never hid that from me but her? Oh she just played the role of Mary Sunshine who made a few mistakes in the past and now the world was out to get her." she said, disdain dripping from her every word.

"Marissa, I-"

"You babysat them." Marissa cut in. "I didn't understand why Bianca was so hesitant but you babysat them with Opal." she said, tears finally breaking free. "You were alone with my kids and you never once bothered to mention that you had kept one of them from their mother and tried to keep the other from his father?" she asked incredulously.

"I-"

"Get out and stay away from them." Marissa said slowly. Krystal sat there for a few more minutes before nodding and leaving, her sobs carrying her to her car.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked moving closer to Marissa. Marissa looked over, smiling and pulling Miranda into her lap.

"Nothing sweetie, somebody just told me a story that made me sad." she whispered into her hair. Miranda nodded, hugging her tightly.

"Whenever something makes me sad, I hug Aunt Kendall and that makes me feel better. Especially if Mom isn't around." she said. Marissa chuckled,

"Oh sweetie, a hug from you is making me feel better already." she whispered.

–

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Marissa asked later that night as they lie in bed together. Her back was to Bianca as the taller woman spooned behind her but this angle worked better. If she saw that pain in Bianca's eyes...she wasn't sure what she'd do. Instead, she pulled the arm that was making its way around her tighter and snuggled back closer.

"Because you deserve a relationship with your parents." Bianca said finally, her voice cracking. Now that they were alone, she didn't need to be strong anymore. The recount of everything had affected her more than she let on but now, she could openly feel it.

"Not after what they did to you. I don't want a relationship with them." she said fiercely, turning her body and facing her lover. "I don't want to know people who are capable of doing that." she said. Bianca nodded, her brow furrowed as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"I know," she said, her voice hitching as a few tears leaked out. "That's why I didn't...That's wh-" she didn't manage to finish her sentence. The dam broke and she cried; sobbed into Marissa's chest. She didn't bother to hide it, she couldn't even feel fear at waking the children, she just couldn't hold back her pain. From the betrayal, from the grief she felt, from the anger coursing through her. She'd never forgive them, any of them. She knew that and often times, she still wondered what she'd been thinking when she'd 'forgave' Babe but none of that mattered. All that mattered now was healing. Marissa was going to heal her, she could feel it.

"Aw, let it out, sweetheart. Let it out." Marissa said pulling her closer. Bianca just began to cling to her, allowing herself one of these times where she didn't use a fake smile or deflection to hide her own pain. She let someone help her; she let Marissa heal her.


End file.
